Para conseguir la victoria
by smokecat69
Summary: Si, en retrospectiva, Harry había pasado los últimos once años de su vida devorando cada poco de conocimiento mágico que le llegara a las manos, perfeccionándose como guerrero, y era el mejor de los guerreros. Sin embargo, como comandante, Harry Potter era un incompetente. era hora de cambiar ese asunto. [strong Harry] [M]


Los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a J.K Rowling, esta historia fue escrita con propósitos meramente recreativos.

A.N: Hola, es mi primera historia, espero que la disfruten y comenten. Espero sus reviews.

**Para conseguir la victoria.**

**Epifanías y recuerdos.**

Harry Potter observó de nuevo la noche sin luna a través de la ventana de su habitación en el número 4 de Privet Drive, y suspiró melancólicamente. El niño que vivió había perdido a su padrino a manos de Bellatrix Lestrage unos días atrás durante el combate en el ministerio de magia, un combate que había sido consecuencia de sus propios errores estratégicos y en especial, de su corta experiencia. El remordimiento y la tristeza se habían apoderado de su mente desde entonces. Se cuestionaba miles de veces al día sobre las razones que tuvo, o más bien, no tuvo para aventurarse en una empresa tan arriesgada como esa, sin conocimiento previo de cómo liderar un grupo apropiadamente, ni del espacio en el que habría de desarrollare esta. Se reprochaba más veces aún el no detenerse a analizar la situación adecuadamente. La muerte de Sirius y la revelación de la profecía, fueron la dura epifanía que lo llevó a entender que, quizá por designio de la magia misma, el se encontraba en una posición de liderazgo, y por ende, cada una de sus decisiones afectarían a un amplio grupo de personas. Suspiró de nuevo, el era todo, menos un hombre de grupo.

El joven mago se levantó súbitamente de la cama en la que había estado sentado anteriormente, sintiéndose abrumado por una nueva realización. Carecía de muchas condiciones necesarias para ser cabeza de un grupo, a pesar de su pequeña experiencia en con el ED, que tenía, en la medida de lo posible, un carácter principalmente académico. En realidad, la única de estas características que aparentemente tenía, era el hecho de que la gente parecía estar convencida de que él era la persona más adecuada para estar a la cabeza en los momentos en los que se presentaban situaciones problemáticas, carisma lo llamaban. Pero, del carisma solamente no se obtienen resultados, no se obtienen victorias, más bien lo contrario.

El asunto es que él jamás había aprovechado las oportunidades en su vida para hacer este tipo de reflexiones, y había tenido varias. Harry Potter se había criado a los golpes, en un hogar negligente y abusivo, había tenido que educarse a sí mismo, formarse un carácter y una personalidad a partir de los escombros que le arrojaba la vida. Tuvo que actuar rápido para no morir. A partir de entonces y hasta ahora, no había sido de otra forma. A los 5 años Harry entendió que las personas con las que vivía, harían todo por arruinar su vida, porque era diferente, porque era un fenómeno. Vernon Dursley su tío, no dejaba pasar oportunidad alguna para agredirlo física y psicológicamente, su tía Petunia no hacía nada, pero prestaba un silente consentimiento a las actitudes de su esposo, y su primo Dudley había crecido con la firme convicción de que lastimarlo estaba perfecto. Se dedicó los siguientes 5 años de su vida a dominar sus peculiaridades, a entender y pulir su conocimiento de la magia, a utilizarla y a refinarse en su uso, a sobrevivir esos ataques.

A los 10 años Harry Potter era un niño bastante distinto a lo que uno esperaría. El constante uso experimental de la magia había suplido la alimentación deficiente que recibía, era más alto y fornido que cualquier niño de su edad, tenía cierta facilidad para entrar en confrontaciones físicas con niños mayores que él, y además de eso estaba siempre envuelto en situaciones extrañas, sobre las que parecía tener pleno control. Iba y venía a su antojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta –como si desapareciera por arte de magia- señalaban sus profesores y compañeros, los objetos parecían estar bajo su mando, como si tuviera un dominio absoluto sobre la materia, y parecía poder penetrar con su intensa mirada en las profundidades de la mente y conocer cada pequeño secreto de la persona. Y al dominar la magia, había dominado también a sus odiosos familiares. Los Dursley, había aprendido Harry, eran en realidad un par de cobardes frustrados que se habían refugiado en la normalidad para ocultar su deseo de sobresalir de alguna forma. Abusaban de Harry porque sería todo lo que ellos jamás llegarían a ser, y abusaban de él porque le temían.

Cuando Harry ingresó a Hogwarts a los 11 años, esperaba tener una vida un poco más pacífica, pero eso fue imposible, al acceder al mundo mágico, Harry se aprendió que sus padres habían sido asesinados por un mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort, y que los extraños sucesos de la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, habían culminado con su desaparición y presunta muerte. Se enteró que era considerado el héroe del reino unido mágico por esto. El día de su primera visita al callejón Diagon, en especial por lo ocurrido en la tienda de Ollivander, estaría gravado en su memoria por siempre.

/

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Después de que la pared de ladrillo se transformara en una entrada, Harry y Hagrid se adentraron en el concurrido callejón. Cada miembro de la gran Bretaña mágica parecía estar en su totalidad en ese lugar, luchando por avanzar entre esa frenética multitud que entraba y salía de las tiendas y locales a lo largo de la calle._

_-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguir un poco de oro para las compras Harry- habló toscamente el enorme hombre- Gringotts es el lugar al que debemos ir._

_-¿Gringotts?- preguntó Harry, sin entender lo que el hombre decía._

_-¡el banco mágico por supuesto!- bramó a todo pulmón Hagrid._

_-¿no debería tener una cuenta en el banco para poder obtener dinero?- preguntó de nuevo, aun confundido._

_-Precisamente Harry, precisamente- señaló el semi-gigante, mientras él niño, aún sin entender, decidió esperar._

_20 minutos después, todo estuvo claro para Harry, al ver la enorme pila de monedas de Oro que tenía enfrente, y se disponía a llenar el saco que le habían brindado los Goblins. Después de una segunda parada abandonaron Gringotts y se dispusieron a comprar los materiales consignados en la lista adjunta a su carta de aceptación. Cerca de dos horas después, y varios libros de más, lo único que faltaba de la lista era una varita mágica, aunque a Harry le parecía ridícula la idea, puesto que llevaba años practicando magia sin una de esas. Hagrid le señaló el camino hacia la mejor tienda de varitas del callejón, un lugar llamado Olivander´s. Nada más entrar fue recibido por el dueño._

_-señor Potter, me preguntaba si usted vendía este año- habló el extraño hombre, que antes de que Harry pudiera responder continuó hablando- me parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando sus padres vinieron a comprar su primera varita- dijo, mientras parecía perderse en el tiempo-pero basta de recordar, dispongámonos a la tarea que se nos presenta ahora, encontrar su compañera ideal._

_Harry simplemente asintió y se aproximó al extraño hombre._

_-¿cuál es su brazo de barita?- preguntó Ollivander mientras practicaba unos cuantos conjuros sobre lo que parecían ser herramientas de medición._

_-soy ambidiestro- respondió el niño un poco vacilante._

_-interesante, muy interesante- murmuró el hombre y agitó la varita._

_Las herramientas de medición entonces rodearon a Harry e hicieron toda clase de medidas en lugares extraños, el diámetro de su cabeza, la distancia entre sus ojos, el tamaño de sus orejas , la distancia entre sus fosas nasales, la distancia entre su coronilla y la planta de sus pies y varias distancias intermedias, la longitud de sus brazos del hombro a la punta del dedo y los relevos sucesivos. Después de un buen rato de mediciones los instrumentos se detuvieron y volvieron a su lugar. Ollivander entonces fue a las estanterías y trajo una primera varita, hecha de manzano y cabello de unicornio, que no funcionó, al igual que la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa. Finalmente pasaron 2 horas, y había probado sin éxito la mayoría de las baritas de la tienda. Fue entonces cuando Ollivander trajo dos últimas cajas e inmediatamente Harry sintió su magia ser atraída hacia ambas._

_-estas dos son las únicas varitas que quedan en mi tienda- señaló el fabricante de varitas con un tono enigmático- son además las varitas más peculiares que podrá encontrar en esta tienda- habló de nuevo, estudiándolo con una mirada penetrante- esperaba que fuera un cliente difícil señor Potter, pero jamás pensé que debería llegar a estos extremos._

_Sin decir más, abrió la primera caja y entregó a Harry su contenido, una varita de un color oscuro y de aproximadamente 28 centímetros. Al tenerla entre sus manos, Harry sintió una conexión muy fuerte con ella, y al agitarla, un pequeño remolino de fuego nació de la punta de esta. Ollivander estaba sorprendido._

_-Acebo con núcleo de pluma de fénix, 28 centímetros y flexible- dijo el hombre- ciertamente una situación muy peculiar, siendo que la hermana de esa varita fue la que le causó la cicatriz que lleva en la frente._

_-Voldemort – susurró Harry sorprendido._

_-así es- respondió Olivander- supongo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, después de todo, el señor tenebroso hizo cosas impresionantes, terribles, si, pero impresionantes- se detuvo y observó la segunda caja y luego dijo- si me disculpa señor Potter debo regresar esta a su lugar._

_Y mientras se disponía a hacer lo que había dicho, fue interrumpido por Harry._

_-señor, siento algo en particular respecto a esa varita- dijo suavemente- ¿podría tomarla por un momento?_

_Ollivander se sorprendió de la solicitud de Harry, aunque a su parecer, que el joven deseara sostener la varita, no tendría ningún efecto, era demasiado joven todavía para ser maestro de dos varitas tan poderosas. Sin más sacó el blanco instrumento de su caja y lo entregó al joven que tenía en frente. Y aún mas sorprendido vio como al momento en el que Harry Potter agitó la segunda varita, le la punta de esta se liberaron mil pétalos de cerezo azul. Ollivander se fue de espaldas al suelo._

_-señor Ollivander, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó inmediatamente Harry_

_-es increíble que algo como esto esté pasando señor Potter- dijo consternado- que dos varitas tan poderosas escojan a un amo tan joven como usted- miró de nuevo la varita blanca que ahora pertenecía a Harry- esa es una varita muy peculiar, fue entregada a la familia Ollivander hace cientos de años, por un extraño viajero que venía de oriente, para que esta la entregara a su legítimo dueño. Sinceramente había perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo hace mucho tiempo joven Potter, y casi me había olvidado de su existencia. 29 centímetros, ligeramente flexible, hecho de la madera del ancestral cerezo azul, su núcleo es una fibra donada por el legendario dragón Seiryu, guardián del oriente. Una herramienta poderosa y mortal, como la katana de un samurái, ideal para el combate directo. Úsela sabiamente joven Potter- le dijo a Harry, que estaba abrumado por la varita._

_[FIN FLASHBACK]_

_/_

Desde entonces había mantenido la varita blanca oculta y siempre con él durante los últimos 5 años, que habían estado llenos de emociones intensas. En su primer año en Hogwarts, fue seleccionado en la casa de Gryffindor, había entablado amistad con Ron Wesley y Hermione Granger, enfrentado a un troll de montaña y salvado la piedra filosofal de Flamel de su maestro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras poseído por lord voldemort. También se había convertido en el buscador más joven en un siglo en ser parte del equipo de quidich de su casa. Durante su segundo año, debido a los ataques a parte de los hijos de muggles del colegio, se lo había señalado como el heredero de Salazar Slitherin por ser un hablante parsel, había descubierto la cámara secreta, enfrentado al basilisco que atacaba a los hijos de muggle, vencido a Tom Riddle, la versión adolescente de Voldemort y rescatado a la hermana de su amigo Ron, Ginny, de una muerte segura.

Su tercer año había comenzado con la noticia del escape de Sirius de azkaban, supuestamente convicto por traicionar a sus padres y entregarlos a voldemort, asesinar a doce muggles y un mago, Peter Pettigrew. Durante el transcurso del año tuvo que aprender a lidiar con los dementores que asechaban Hogwarts y enfrentarse a su padrino, para después enterarse de que era inocente y ayudarlo a escapar. Su cuarto año se resumió en sobrevivir el torneo de los tres magos, enfrentar un dragón, salvar a su mejor amigo del fondo del lago negro donde se encontraba cautivo por las sirenas y superar un laberinto que lo llevó a la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

Y finalmente su quinto año, en el que había sufrido una campaña que buscaba desacreditarlo a él y a Dumbledore a los ojos de la sociedad mágica, el ataque de dos dementores a cientos de kilómetros de Azkaban, el patronus, luego el juicio por uso indebido de la magia, el nombramiento de la repugnante madame Umbridge como suma inquisidora de Hogwards, el ED, y finalmente la fuga de los miembros de la élite del ED en la estúpida expedición que llevó a la muerte de su padrino.

Si, en retrospectiva, Harry había pasado los últimos once años de su vida actuando sin analizar las consecuencias de esos actos, devorando cada poco de conocimiento mágico que le llegara a las manos, perfeccionándose como guerrero, y era el mejor de los guerreros, durante la redada en el Ministerio de magia el solo había abatido a la mitad de los mortrifagos que los atacaban, y se había enfrentado a lord voldemort mano a mano. De hecho, si lord voldemort y Harry Potter se enfrentaran en un uno a uno, el Joven mago podría darle una pelea reñida por un tiempo prolongado y sería solo superado por la única ventaja que tenía sobre él el mago tenebroso, su extensa experiencia.

Sin embargo, como comandante, Harry Potter era un incompetente. Había asumido que su misión sería superar retos individuales, ser más fuerte que su contrincante, ser eficiente y letal como una catana, como su varita blanca. Por eso, había asumido que el liderazgo estaría en cabeza de otros, sin saber que la magia misma lo pondría en ese lugar. Había sido negligente con esos conocimientos, pero era hora de cambiar ese asunto. Después de una necesaria meditación, era hora de que Harry Potter se volviera a formar, esta vez como el mejor líder que pudiera ser.


End file.
